When It Rains, It Pours
by diangie
Summary: Bad luck seems to be following Paige lately can she find some good luck to replace the bad.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Scorpion or any of the CBS affiliates.**

Chapter 1: Paige's Problems Begins

 **February 15** **th** **:**

Paige wakes up earlier than usual and actually feels more rested than she had in months. She feels as though the weight of the world has been lifted off of her shoulders. She lays there in bed a little while longer thinking about the day before and couldn't resist a smile. Even though her day started out rough it ended up being perfect no thanks to two particular geniuses. Finally deciding to get out of bed, Paige walked out into her kitchen and started the coffee and thought about making Ralph his favorite breakfast when her eyes came across the note that was laying on the counter by her coffee pot. Since she didn't bother to look at it yesterday, she picked it up and took it out of the envelope the condo's office placed it in. The note seemed to be a general memo to all of the residents of the complex which read:

 _To All Residents at Star Dipper Condos,_

 _This is a notice that this property has been bought by another holding company. The property management company is called TexLand Holdings. As of this time and to the best of our knowledge no changes in rent or office management will be made._

 _Thank You_

 _Hazel Woodsly_

 _Office Manager_

Reading the note, Paige just shrugged the information off since it was just a notice informing her of the change in ownership nothing more. She pushed the letter off to the side without another thought and proceeded to make Ralph his favorite breakfast: French Toast.

 **Present Day:**

Paige thought this day would never end. The case alone was nerve racking enough, never mind being shot at and with really no place to hide. Not only did they have to find a hacker who was trying to destroy the U.S. Economic structure, they just had to be armed too. After locating them in Iowa and watching them get arrested and Walter almost getting arrested himself, the team manage to get back to the garage around 2:00 just in time for Paige to get a phone call from Ralph's elementary school principal, Principal Pastureneck.

"Hello.", answered Paige.

"Hello, Ms. Dineen?"

"Yes."

"This is Principal Andrea Pastureneck here at Bilson Elementary. I am afraid you need to come to the school. We need to talk about your son."

"Ok. Is he alright?"

"Yes. Your son is alright but I think it would be best that you come down here to my office so we can speak face to face."

"Oh, ok. May I ask what this is about?"

"I'll explain more when you arrive but Ralph has allegedly hacked into this school as well as Billings High School. Like I said, I will explain more when you get here."

"Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can but I am also bringing someone with me."

"That will be fine. May I ask who you are bringing with you so I can let the School Resource Officer know who to expect besides you?"

"Yes. Walter O'Brien."

Looking up at the mention of his name, Walter as well as the rest of the team were now giving Paige curious looks.

"Ok. I will see you soon Ms. Dineen."

"Yes, of course. Principal Pastureneck, in your honest opinion, do you really think my son did what he is accused of?"

"In all honesty and professionally speaking, I'm not sure what to think. I know Ralph is capable of this accusation but in all honesty, I don't think he would do it. Not personally."

"Thank you Principal Pastureneck."

Hanging up the phone, Paige looked up and noticed the team looking at her curiously. Just as she was getting ready to explain the phone call and ask Walter to come to the school with her, everyone heard the garage door open and noticed Drew walking in.

"Hi everyone.", greeted Drew.

"Hi", said the team.

"Drew? What are you doing here?", asked Paige

"What brings you here Andrew?", said Toby.

"Its Drew and I wouldn't tell you anyway." Looking over to Paige, "I thought I would surprise you and Ralph and see if you are available for a late lunch."

"Sorry Drew, but no on the lunch. Thanks for asking tough. Look, I was just called to the school, Ralph is in a little bit of trouble and I was just about to ask Walter to come with me to meet with Ralph's principal to sort this mess out. So, maybe another day depending on how long you are in LA."

"I'm sorry, since when does Walter accompany you to the school for Ralph? The last time I checked, Ralph was and still is **my** son not Walter's.", said an agitated Drew.

"Yes, Drew. You helped bring Ralph into this world but Walter will be of more help in the present situation, not to hurt your feelings but you won't have a clue on how to handle the situation where as Walter will be able to solve the problem faster. So, the faster we can get things settled the faster we can get back to our normal lives around here whatever that may be."

"I don't care if Walter can solve the problem faster. I am still Ralph's father not Walter.", said Drew who unintentionally raised his voice at Paige.

" **Drew, I don't need a reminder of who Ralph's father is but apparently you need reminding of who has raised him alone for the last ten years and IT HAS NOT BEEN YOU**. So, I am making **MY** decision based on what is best for **MY** son.", said a very angry Paige.

Feeling the need to diffuse the situation that was starting to get out of hand, "Hey Paige, I have a suggestion." stated Walter. "If Drew here thinks he can do a better job at solving whatever it is that is going on with Ralph at school then let him. I can always correct the problem later."

Looking between Walter and Drew, "Look, I don't have time to argue with you on why I think Walter will be the better choice in all of this but I am not going to listen to you whine about it either. Walter are you sure about this considering you do not know what is going on at school in the first place."

"I'm sure. You can catch me up on what is going on after you get back and if need be I will correct the issue just in case Drew here can't."

"You act like I don't know how to be a parent around my own son and you act like you don't want me around our son." stated Drew who were addressing both Paige and Walter.

"Oh, fine.", said a frustrated Paige. "I will go with Walter's suggestion and let him fix the problem later. Let me call Principal Pastureneck back and tell her that you will be there instead of Walter. Either way, I need to leave."

As Paige stormed out of the garage, Drew gave Walter a smug look and walked out of the garage himself. Walter just watched as Drew left and began shaking his head and sat down at his desk and began working on his paperwork concerning the case they had just finished.

While driving towards to the school, Paige had called Principal Pastureneck back to inform her that Drew will be attending the meeting instead of Walter. After hanging up from her, Paige turned to Drew and asked, "Why are you here Drew?"

"Like I said earlier, I thought I'd drop in and surprise both you and Ralph. Thinking about it this is a great way to surprise Ralph, don't you think. Can you just picture the look on his face when I walk in instead of Walter."

"I'm sure he will be thrilled. Look just to give you the heads up, Ralph is accused of hacking into both Bilson Elementary and Billings High School. That was the reasoning behind me wanting the bring Walter instead of you. No offense but you do not have the ability to fix this or look into it. It's not that I did not want you along its the fact that you will mainly be useless in there when it comes to the jargon and I highly doubt Ralph will be aloud to speak. Nor do I want him too since he has the capability of everything he is being accused of."

"Look, I get that Walter and Ralph are a lot alike but I am still his father and I would greatly appreciate it if you would allow me to be there in that capacity."

Fine was all that Paige said because she felt like if she said anything else it would only result in an argument. The rest of the car ride to the school was in a strained silence between the pair.

Arriving at the school, Paige and Drew were met by the School Resource Officer and escorted to the office. Upon entering the office, Ralph was seated in a chair just to the right side of the doors looking as though he had just lost his best friend.

"Ralph, honey, are you ok?", asked Paige.

"Hey buddy, surprise." said Drew.

Looking at his mother, "Mom, where is Walter. I really need him here more than my father. Sorry dad, but you are not equipped to handle this situation. I really need Walter Mom. How come you didn't bring him with you? Is he out in the field?", asked an expectant Ralph.

"No honey, he is back at the garage. I was going to ask him to come along and be her for you but your father showed up instead and insisted that he should be the one to come up here instead of Walter."

Looking crest-fallen, Ralph looked over at Drew, "Dad, its not that I don't want you here nor am I not happy to see you but I would rather have Walter here for this particular situation."

Not liking what he was hearing, "Ralph, like I told your Mother and Walter earlier, I am still your father and I have more of a right to be here than Walter. As of right now everyone will have to deal with the fact that I am here."

Before a response could be made, the door to Principal Pastureneck's office opened.

"Ms. Dineen, and you must me Mr. Baker, Ralph's father.", greeted Principal Pastureneck.

"Yes, I am. I am Drew Baker."

"Lets go into my office, please."

Everyone exited the waiting area into Principal's Pastureneck's office and was greeted by three other people.

"Everyone, this Ms. Paige Dineen and Mr. Drew Baker and their son Ralph Dineen. Ms. Dineen and Mr. Baker, this the School Superintendent Dr. Allen Pembrook, FBI Agent Collin Marshall, and the Computer Lab Teacher Mitchell Caldwell." said Principal Pastureneck.

After everyone was introduced and sat down Principal Pastureneck addressed the group.

"Well, lets begin by me saying that Ralph has been accused of a very serious allegation. Ralph has been charged with hacking into the database of this school and the high school as well. The seriousness of this allegation is reflected by the presents of our three guests in here today."

"Principal Pastureneck, I would like to begin with the fact that Ralph is an excellent student of whom I have never had any trouble with in my class. He is a very adept young man who has a very bright and fruitful future. So, you can imagine how shocked I am that Ralph was accused of hacking into the school system's database to change students grades.", said Mr. Caldwell.

"I would like to point out that if found guilty of this allegation, state and federal charges could be brought against you even at your age, Ralph.", stated Agent Marshall.

"Ralph, can I ask you a question and if you do not know the answer that is ok just tell me you don't know. Ok.", said Dr. Pembrook.

"Ok.", said Ralph.

"Do you know what what the word allegation means?"

"Yes. I know what the word allegation means."

"Can you tell us what you think it means, Ralph?"

"The word allegation is a claim or assertion that someone has done something illegal or wrong, typically one made without proof. So, basically I am being accused of something based on what someone else told you."*

"Correct, that is it in a nutshell. But either way we still have to investigate because there is a lot of personal information in our school system pertaining to every student and faculty member that works for the school system throughout the state of California as well as the rest of the country.", said Dr. Pembrook.

"You seem quite intelligent for twelve years of age.", said Agent Marshall "Mr. Baker, Ms. Dineen, do you have anything to say on your son's behalf in all of this?"

"Actually, I have a question. Who was the person who accused Ralph of this crime? What gives you reason this person isn't just trying to get even with him because he wasn't going to do what they wanted. My son has been bullied before here at this school. My son may be intelligent but that doesn't mean would do something like this. He knows better.", stated Paige.

"Ms. Dineen, I know that you are frustrated by all of this and I am sorry that Ralph has been bullied here in the past but I am also afraid that I cannot give you the information on who made the accusation. I promised that person that their identity will remain confidential.", stated Principal Pastureneck.

"Look, Ralph may be a genius and highly capable of hacking into this school system or anywhere else for that matter but..." before Drew could finish what he was going to say, he was interrupted by Agent Marshall.

"Did you just say your son was highly **capable** of hacking into anywhere as in anywhere in the world?"

"Yes. He is more than capable of it but just because he knows how doesn't automatically make him guilty.", said Drew.

"Mr. Baker, do you realize that you just incriminated your son. I assumed he was like any other kid here at this school but you just told me that he is a genius and highly capable of hacking into to any place at any time at any where in the world. You also make it sounds like he has done this sort of thing many times before."

"He is highly capable of it and yes I'm pretty sure he has done such a thing several times over considering his Mother here works for Scorpion but again that doesn't mean he would hack into the school. I mean he could find better places to..." Drew suddenly stopped talking when Paige elbowed him in the ribs and side whispered "Shut the hell up Drew."

Ralph on other hand just looked at his father in astonishment not believing what was coming out of his father's mouth. Here, he has heard his mom telling Walter that he needs a better filter on his mouth but his father's filter gave way like a ruptured dam and flooded the entire valley.

"In light of the present information that was just given and the situation at hand, I am going to have to make an executive decision here and now. Until this investigation is complete and whether or not charges will be filed, I am going to have to expel Ralph Dineen.", said Superintendent Pembrook.

"WHAT! NO!. You cannot do that. He is still a child and is required an education.", said an angry Paige.

"NO!", cried Ralph. "What about my colleges classes? I can still attend them right?"

"I don't know but you go to college too. Wow. Which college do you go to and I will call the Dean to inform him on what is currently going on and then he can make his own decision on this current situation.", said Superintendent Pembrook.

"I go to Cal-Tech. Here is the number to the Administration", said a very disappointed and unhappy Ralph.

Taking out his phone and dialing the number that Ralph gave him, Dr. Pembrook quickly got a hold of Cal-Tech's College Dean, Dean Young and placed him on speaker. Dr. Pembrook explained the situation at hand including Ralph's expulsion from elementary school.

"Ralph, I am sorry to say this but as long as you are expelled from elementary school I am going to have to expel you from college as well. After everything has been cleared then you are welcome to come back but I will have to adhere to the ruling by the Superintendent since you are still a minor and still in elementary school. I am sorry for what is happening and for my decision.", said Dean Young.

Hanging up his phone, "Ralph I am truly sorry for everything that is happening right now. I will have a Resource Officer escort you back to class to get your things.", said Dr. Pembrook.

Getting up and walking out of the office, Ralph glared at his father.

After Ralph exited the room, Superintendent Pembrook, Agent Marshall, and Mr. Caldwell expressed their sympathies to Paige and Drew and then exited the office as well leaving Paige, Drew, and Principal Pastureneck alone in the office.  
"Do you really think he did it?", asked Paige.

"Personally, no I don't.", said Principal Pastureneck.

"Then how come you allowed him to kick Ralph out of school, then.", asked Drew.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I have a boss also and Dr. Pembrook is it. I still have to follow orders too. Now, I have one question for you Ms. Dineen."

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"Why didn't you bring Mr. O'Brien with you?"

Giving a very pointed look at Drew, "I wished I did at this point. I am also kicking myself for not listening to my own enter voice and brought him anyway."

Turning to the sound of the door opening, Ralph walked in and announced he was ready to go.

Like the car ride to the school, the car ride back to the garage was also done in a strained silence. You could have cut the tension in the car with a butter knife.

"Hey look, I have an idea to take care of this problem.", said Drew.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this.", said Paige.

"How about you let me have custody of Ralph and he can come an live me and Tiffany in Maine where he can go to school since he just got kicked out of this one. You can have the same visitation as I do but on the other hand he will be safer and less likely to be accused of something like this again."

Paige nearly wrecked the car when she heard Drew's proposal. "Like Hell. You are not taking custody of my son so you and your flavor of the month can play house. There is no way you are getting him." screamed Paige.

"I'm not going to live in Maine with you and Tiffany nor any place else for that matter. I got kick out of school because of **you** if you haven't forgotten already. You incriminated me. Besides, what about Brandon, Tiffany's son. You have him, so you don't need me there. I'm staying here with mom and Walter.", stated a very angry Ralph.

As soon as Paige pulled into the garage parking lot, Ralph got out and ran into the garage slamming the door and bolting upstairs to Walter's loft.

"Look, I do not know what has possessed you but there is no way you are taking custody Ralph and there is definitely no way I am giving him to you. Now if you don't mind I have some damage control to do with Ralph and he was right about one thing, this is all **your** fault. Go back to Maine Drew, you're not needed here."

After getting out of the car and watching Paige storm into the garage, Drew got into his car and got on the phone. "Hey, baby, how are you feeling? How is Brandon?"

"Hi, Honey, I'm ok. Just a little morning sickness. Brandon is over here playing video games. I think he wishes he had gone with you."

"Yea, I wished I could have brought him with me so he could meet Ralph face to face but at the same time I'm glad I didn't. Ralph had an extremely bad day at school today."

"Oh that is too bad. Have you asked Paige about watching Brandon for a few days while we go on our honeymoon?"

"No, but I did kind of make her extremely mad though."

"How?"

"Ralph got in trouble at school and ended up getting expelled from school today and apparently it was all my fault according to them two."

"Why was he expelled?"

"Ralph was expelled! Cool. My step-brother the rebel.", said Brandon.

"Brandon, what happened to Ralph was not cool and he is not a rebel.", said Tiffany.

Laughing a little, "Look, I'll explain everything later, let me get inside and help Paige with Ralph."

"Ok. We will see you later. Love you."

"Love you more."

Hanging up, Drew walked into the garage to receive curious looks from team Scorpion.

"Everyone."

"Andrew." greeted Toby

"Its Drew. I thought you were a genius and can remember everything.", responded Drew sarcastically.

"I am and I do remember everything. For example Andrew is the root word that the name Drew derives from along with Andy and few others but I don't think you are wanting to hear all of that. You are more interested in where Paige is as well as a very angry preteen genius that just bolted through here like lightening.", Toby responded back with just as much sarcasm.

"Where are they?"

"They are upstairs in the loft."

17 minutes earlier

Walter had been up in the loft in his lab when his computer started signaling that he had a Skype call. Walking over to his computer, he tapped on the Skype icon and was surprised who he saw was calling him.

"Mom, Dad. How are you doing? Is everything ok considering the late hour over on that side of the world?"

Smiling and very happy to see him doing well, "Hi Walter.", greeted Louise.

Smiling, "Hi, son. We are doing well and yes everything is good here. Thank you for asking."

Walter could see the door opening behind his parents and notice the person who walked in and wish the timing could have been better. Both of his parents turned to see who came in the house and greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Darby.", said Louise.

"Darby.", said Sean.

"Evening to the both ye. What are ye two up too? Oh, Walter! Ye, looking good."

"Thank you Ms. Flanagan. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing well. How about ye self?", said Ms. Flanagan.

"I'm doing well. Mom, Dad you two were going to ask me something."

"Yes, actually we were. Your great grandmother's birthday is coming up and we were wondering if it would be possible if you could attend her birthday celebration."

"I'm not sure, I need to look at the calendar to see if Paige has anything on the books. What day are you planning her party?"

"Oh, June 3rd falls on a Saturday this year so we are planning on having it Saturday around 3pm here at the house.", said Louise.

"If you can give me a minute, I can go downstairs and look at the appointment book to see if there is anything and if not I could try to be there but keep in mind a Homeland case may arise at any point. So, no promises."

"We understand. Your work can be unpredictable at best. All we can do is ask you to at least try. Try to bring Sylvester also and the rest of your team is welcome as well if they want to come along."

"Ok. I'll tell them. I'm sure Sylvester will come along so long as I am with him. He hates flying no matter how many times we gets on a plane in a month."

Laughing, "You know for someone who is scared of everything, he still seems to do whatever it takes to get the job done and still comes out on top.", said Sean.

"So, Walter, what is it that you exactly do over there in LA. Are you married? Any children?", asked Ms. Flanagan.

"Ms. Flanagan, I have my own company over here. I run a team of geniuses and we solve complex problems for the government. We also have private clients as well."

"What about the other two questions that I asked? I know you heard me and didn't forget about them."

"My team is my family. I am not married and no children."

"Do you at least have someone special in your life that you want to settle down with?"

Before Walter could answer Miss Darby's question, Ralph burst into the loft and slammed the door. Walter was looking at Ralph curiously when Ralph turned around and look directly at him with an angry expression on his face that Walter had never seen before.

Going directly to Walter, "Why didn't you come to the school. Things would have gone a lot better if you had." Ralph suddenly turned around and stormed into Walter's bedroom.

"Looks like you have very upset little boy on your hands.", said Sean. "Reminds me of someone I use to know."

Looking back at the computer screen at his Dad, "I think it would be best that I call you back later so I can attend to the problem that just stormed off."

"I think that would be a good idea. We will talk to you later when you are able to get that information and things calm down."

"Hold on a minute, I thought you said you had no children."

"Ralph is Paige's son from another chapter in her life. He is twelve and apparently had a really bad day at school.", said Louise.

"I'll explain Ralph to you later but first I need to find out what is going, so I will talk to you later."

"Of course son. You have something more important to deal with there. Talk to you later."

"Thanks Mom and Dad."

"Hold on a minute, I am still not clear on that child. He said he didn't have any..." as hard as Ms. Flanagan tried to find out about Ralph, Sean disconnected the Skype call causing Walter to laugh a little at his father's actions.

Getting up from his desk, Walter walked into his bedroom and found Ralph laying across his bed.

"Hey, what happened at school today?"

"Its a long story and you are talking to your mom and dad and whoever that was with them."

Sitting on the side of the bed, "I know and I will call them back later but apparently you are very upset and acting like I am to blame here. Care to explain."

Without warning, Ralph did something that was uncharacteristic of him. Ralph sat up and put his arms around Walter's neck and had tears in his eyes and his voice cracked with emotion, "Walter, he got me kicked out of school. Both of them. Why didn't you come up there anyway. I wished he never came back here today."

Not knowing what to say, Walter wrapped Ralph into a hug and held him while he cried on Walter's shoulder. "Ralph, I don't know what happened at school today but I am here to listen if you want to tell me about it. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Your Father insisted that he'd be the one to go instead of me because of the fact that he is your biological father."

"At this point I wished he wasn't."

"Hey, don't be like that. What do you think your mother would say to you over that remark."

"She would probable tell me I shouldn't say things like that."

"So, you going to tell me what happened at school today?"

"I was sitting in computer lab when Principal Pastureneck came in and took me out of class. After we got to her office, she then told me that I was accused of hacking into both the Bilson Elementary and Billings High School school systems. Walter, I scoop swear I didn't do that. I wouldn't do it. I get more of a challenge here than hacking to some school."

"Ralph, I believe you didn't hack into either of the schools but focus."

"Ok. Anyway, my Father, (Ralph said sarcastically) told Principal Pastureneck, School Superintendent Dr. Allen Pembrook, FBI Agent Collin Marshall, and my computer lab teacher Mr. Caldwell, that I was capable of hacking into either school. He incriminated me Walter. Me, his own son, he told them I was able to do what they said I did. What kind of father does that. Then he acted like he didn't do anything wrong."

"For starters, we both know what you are capable of what you are being accused of but what was the basis on the expulsion. What kind of investigation did they do to determine whether or not you did it beside someone's accusation."

"I don't know. I think all they were basing it on was someone's accusation, whoever they may be. They expelled me because my Father said I could do it and so they decided right then and there to expel me as a precaution and not just from elementary school either. I also got expelled from college on top of everything else."

"Ok. You lay up here an rest and I will go and talk to your mother about all of this. We will figure this out Ralph. We will find out who really did this and hold them accountable for it ok."

"Ok."

Covering Ralph up with a blanket, Walter walked back into the living area of the loft and found Paige leaning up against the table with tears in her eyes.

"It looks like you and Ralph both are having a bad day. Maybe I should have insisted on going anyway when you said you needed me there. I am beginning to feel that I let you both down today."

"You didn't let either of us down. I should have insisted that you come along too. Ralph may have been right that if you were there this all could have been prevented. I don't know what to do Walter. Drew managed to get him kicked out of both schools, whether it was intentional or accidental I don't know nor do I care. What I do care about is that Ralph is being falsely accused of something he didn't do and yet the one person that should have believed in him threw him under the bus. So, no you staying here didn't let us down, Drew did that."

Standing there, Walter cautiously walked up to Paige and wrapped his arms around her like he did Ralph and like Ralph, Paige let the tears fall. This has turned out to be a trying day for his two favorite people.

*Note: I got the definition of allegation from google.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Scorpion or any of the CBS affiliates.**

 **Author's Notes: I want to thank everyone for all the great reviews that I have received. It gives me great encouragement to continue writing which have become my biggest stress reliever.**

 **Just so you know this may not be the best chapter since it has proven a little difficult to write but I have edited this thing until I have grown tired of reading it. If there are any major errors in there that I may have missed please point them out to me and I will try to correct them as soon as I can.**

 **Now for my dilemma. I need everyone's help for those of you who are following Runaway Walter. I am stuck between two different ways this next chapter can go. Long story short, Paige runs into some bad guys and she is able to walk away unharmed but two of the three have other ideas. So this is where the fans come in:**

 **First Choice: The surprise bad guy had left the location and Paige goes back to Louise and gets her and leaves the location unharmed or**

 **Second Choice: The surprise bad guy had left the location and Paige had already gotten back to Louise and as they were trying to make their escape the other two bad guys shows up and kidnaps them.**

 **So there are your choices, please help me pick because I have asked three people and one person couldn't really decide and one person picked choice one and the other person picked choice two. I would really like the fans opinion at this time and thank you in advance for your opinions.**

Chapter 2: Damage Control

Walter lost track of how long he stood there holding Paige. The only thing he could think of doing was holding Paige in his arms and slowly rubbing his hands up and down her back trying to calm her down. Walter felt like he had to do something to ease the burden she must be feeling so he did the only thing he could think of, "Hey, lets go sit on the couch and tell me everything that happened at the school. Ok."

Nodding her head, she followed Walter over to the couch and sat down next to him, Paige sat there for a moment trying to get her thoughts together, "We got to the school and Ralph was waiting in the office area. Principal Pastureneck came out and greeted us and lead us into her office. There were already three people in there waiting on us, School Superintendent Dr. Pembrook, FBI Agent Marshall, and his teacher Mr. Caldwell. We were talking about what he was accused of which was hacking into two different schools, both Bilson Elementary and Billings High School. Agent Marshall was telling us that federal charges could be pressed if he is found guilty when Drew spoke up telling everyone in the room that Ralph was very capable of hacking into both schools as well as anywhere in the world. Not to mention, on top of everything else, he told them that Ralph is a genius. That was when Superintendent Pembrook made an executive decision and expelled Ralph from elementary school right then and there and then called Dean Young who is the dean at Cal-Tech and told him about Ralph's predicament. That was also when the college dean decided to expel Ralph from college as well since he was technically still in elementary school. Walter, you should have seen Ralph's face. He was devastated. You saw how angry he was when he came up here. I don't know what to do Walter. On top of everything else, Drew suggested that I give him custody of Ralph because of what happened today. Walter, he acted like he didn't do anything wrong."

"Well for starters,there is no way you are loosing Ralph to Drew. Also, I know I could find the hacker without a problem but I'm not going to help in that capacity."

"Why not Walter? I know you can help, so why won't you help me?" asked a hurt and frustrated Ralph.

Turning to look at Ralph, "Hey bud, come over and sit down." said Walter patting the seat in between him and his mother.

Before Walter could explain anything to Ralph, Drew appeared in the doorway of the loft. "Hey Buddy. Look, I know you're mad at me but how about we put that aside and come with me to meet your step-mother and step-brother face to face. They are both looking forward to meeting you so how about we go and meet them, ok. We can talk about all of this later when everyone has had some time to calm down from all of this. How does that sound?"

"My what?" asked an indignant Ralph.

"Oh, yea. I guess I haven't taken the time to tell you two. Tiffany and I got married yesterday morning. We are on our way to Hawaii for our honeymoon and we brought Tiffany's son, Brandon, with us hoping you, Paige, could possibly watch him for the two weeks while we are away. So, can you?"

Paige never looked more angrier at Drew than she did at that moment. Yelling, " **You want me to what**? **Drew, I can't believe that you even ask me that after what you did today to your own son. What were you hoping to gain by all of this because as I see it you are just trying to find a way to take Ralph from me. You know that son you abandon at the age of two. The one you told you were going to go see a movie but never came back from. What kind of a father does that and now you got him kick out of school and for what purpose, huh. Why? Before you take MY son anywhere you are going to answer that question for me. As far as me watching your step-son, NO. You should have asked earlier, hell you should have told us about the wedding before this. Get out of here Drew. I don't want you here**." Paige then got up and took Ralph by the hand and stormed out the loft.

Watching Paige storm off with Ralph, Walter turned to Drew and asked, "So, do you want me to show you out or do you remember the way? Because, personally, I don't want you here either."

Walking out onto the roof, Paige let go of Ralph's hand and walked over to the wall and looked out over the city. Sighing and trying to get her emotions in check, she turned around and looked at Ralph, "Honey, I'm sorry that you saw all of that. I know I have told the others in the past not to say anything negative about your father, but I just couldn't help but get mad and yell at him. So, for that I am sorry for acting that way in front of you."

"Its ok Mom. I'm mad at him too. I didn't know he was getting married to Tiffany nor did I know that he was planning on asking you to watch Brandon while they go on their honeymoon."

"I know, honey. I know."

Looking towards the door that just open, Walter walked out onto the roof and walked over to where Ralph and Paige was sitting. "You two ok?"

"Yea, I guess. I'm just upset about the added info on top of everything else from earlier today." said Paige.

"Walter, how come you said you couldn't help me? I don't understand because as I see it you are the only one that can help me."

Sitting down beside Ralph, "Ralph, as I was getting ready to explain before Drew walked in is that I can't help you because of the relationship I have with you. The school will look at my findings as being bias and I am sure that will hurt you just as much as Drew did if not more. Now, what I can do is ask for help. I have already talked to Deputy Director Cooper and explained to her the current circumstances that I am aware of. She is sending over someone who specializes in Cyber Crimes. This person does not know anyone here which will make his findings non-bias. Are you ok with the measures that I have taken so far on your behalf. If not, we need to come up with another solution to this problem without you getting into further trouble."

"Yes. I'm ok with the measures that has been taken. I just wish you were the one doing all of the work instead of someone I don't know."

"I know bud but at this point it would be better with not knowing who this person is and them not knowing who you are. This way their findings will be accepted with more of an open mind by the everyone who is involved at this point.

Now, this is a little off the subject but it is something to think about. My great grandmother's birthday is June 3rd and my parents are throwing her a birthday party and asked if I would make an appearance there. Since you are no longer obligated to attend school do you two want to come to Ireland with me? The change of scenery may do you both some good unless you are reconsidering watching Brandon while Drew and Tiffany are on their honeymoon"

"I want to go. It would be better than sitting here wondering if I am going to get arrested for something I didn't do or because my father incriminated me. Do you think they will let me go before this is resolved?"

"I don't know Bud, I just don't know. That is something we will have to ask about when we have our meeting but I am hoping you will get to go."

Leaving the garage, Drew could not believe that Paige told him no on watching Brandon. He thought that, her of all people, would want Ralph to get to know his step-brother. He's guessing at this point it is a good thing that he didn't tell Paige about the baby that is due in six months. He also couldn't believe both Paige and Ralph blamed him for Ralph getting expelled from school either. He doesn't seem to be having a good day and here he is suppose to be on his honeymoon not worrying about trying to find a sitter for an eleven year old. How is he going to explain this to Tiffany? She has been looking forward to this trip ever since they planned the honeymoon. Getting into his car, he left the garage trying to figure things out as he drove back to the hotel.

Arriving at the hotel, Drew walked up to his room and let himself in. Brandon was sitting on the small couch playing a video game and Tiffany was laying across the bed resting.

Walking over to the bed, "Hey, babe. Sorry to disturb you but we need to talk."

Sitting up in the bed, "Ok, what do we need to talk about. Is Paige going to watch after Brandon while we are gone?"

"No. She, well, actually both of them blame me for what happened at the school and when I did ask which was afterwards she flat out said no. I don't think there is anyway of changing her mind on the issue either. Sorry, but it looks like we either cancel our honeymoon or we take Brandon with us."

"What exactly happened at the school today?"

"Ralph was kicked out of school because he was accused of hacking the into two different schools. He said he didn't do it and I do believe him but I also know that he is capable of doing it too and I guess I opened my big mouth and said that he was capable of hacking into the schools let alone anywhere in the world. The Superintendent of the of schools then called the Dean to the college that Ralph attends and they both expelled him from both schools. Now they are both so mad at me over it and to the point that neither one of them wants me anywhere near them. So, again, I'm sorry for Paige not wanting to watch him."

"Well, I can't really blame her for not wanting to watch the son of the woman that her ex married and starting a new life with as well as having his baby. By the way, what did she say about the baby?"

"I never told her about the baby . Also, I sprung the news about our wedding on them after the school incident. That was when things went down hill. I never told them the we got married or was even thinking about getting married and I never asked Paige beforehand if she would consider watching Brandon until today. So, that is that."

"Drew Baker! No wonder she got mad at you. You never told her anything before today and after the school incident. I would be mad at you too and I would have done exactly what Paige did without a doubt. So, no I do not blame her for what she did or what she said. You deserve what you got. Do you want me to talk to her and see if she would reconsider?

"No, I'm going to let her cool down for a bit before I talk to her again."

"Ok, but if need be I can talk to her if you want."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Gross, if you want I can leave the room." said Brandon who happened to look over and saw his mom and step-dad kissing.

"No, that is ok. You can stay. Besides, we are a little hungry here so how about we go out and get something to eat." said Tiffany who was rubbing her baby bump that was beginning to show.

"I can eat." said Brandon.

Smirking, "Then lets go." said Drew.

Walking downstairs and noticing everyone looking at her, "Guys, I am not ready to discuss everything just yet but I will tell you this. Ralph got kicked out of school today, well both schools, and we are trying to fix things. He was accused of hacking into two schools and Scorpion is **NOT going to get involved**. Deputy Director Cooper is sending someone to look into the matter and the reason being is because of the relationship this team has with Ralph. We don't want anyone thinking that whatever is found was under bias circumstances and that is why Scorpion is sitting this one out. So, can we just leave it at that for now?" ask Paige.

"From what we saw and heard, taking Drew with you was a mistake to begin with and that Walter should have gone with you instead. Ralph storming through here proved that point loud and clear." said Toby.

"Toby stop psychoanalyzing me and stop eavesdropping on our conversations upstairs with the intercom."

"I will cop to the psychoanalyzing but not the eavesdropping. We heard you all the way down here when you started yelling at Drew and his body language said a lot when he came down here with out Ralph."

"Oh. I guess I didn't realized how loud I got when I got mad at Drew. Sorry you all had to hear that. Look, Ralph and I are going home as soon as he comes down here. We will see you guys in the morning and I hope tomorrow will be a better day than today has been."

"Oh, for what it is worth, we will try to sit this one out but no guarantees." said Happy.

"Noted and appreciated." stated Paige.

Not a minute later, Walter and Ralph came walking down the stairs together. Ralph just look as though his whole world was yanked out from under him in one swoop. Walter on the other hand looked a little more hopeful.

"Hey, Paige. Deputy Director Cooper is sending over a Matthew Peterson tomorrow morning around 9am. He wanted to talk to Ralph and you and Drew if necessary."

Kind of whining, Ralph asked, "Does he really have to be here? Seriously, I think he has done enough damage for one day. The next thing he may end up doing is having me handcuffed and taken off to who knows where."

"I know baby and I'm also worried about any further involvement he may have in this but if it's necessary then it's necessary." said Paige. Looking at Walter, "Hey, thanks for all of your help. Also, sorry, about interrupting your call with your parents considering your relationship with them."

"That's ok. I think Ralph rescued me from Mrs. Flanagan anyway."

Shaking her head at Walter, "Ralph, are you ready to go home. Its been a long day for the both of us."

"Yea, I'm ready."

Thanking Walter again both Paige and Ralph left the garage. Driving home, "Ralph, what do you want for dinner tonight. I'm thinking something quick and easy so we both can chill out and try to put this awful day behind us. How does that sound?"

"That sounds ok. How about pizza then tonight?"

"That sounds fairly reasonable given the circumstances that occurred today."

Stopping by Pizza Studio, Paige and Ralph got out of the car and went inside to order their pizza to go so they could go home and try to relax after such a long and horrible day.

Walking in the pizza place, "Mom?"

"Yes baby."

"Do you think it would be alright to invite Walter over tonight to have dinner with us and play video games?"

"That will be alright with me, why don't you go ahead and call and ask him?"

Smiling for the first time that day, "Ok, Mom. I can do that."

Paige walked up to the counter while Ralph pulled out his phone to call Walter. After placing her order, Paige heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw that it was Drew as well as who Paige assumed was Drew's wife and step-son with him. Paige was really not in the mood to see him right now much less meet his new family.

"Drew, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yea, well we decided to go out for pizza and this place usually has really good pizza and I just thought we could come here and grab something to eat. Umm...where is Ralph?"

"He is over there on the phone."

"Oh, ok. Hey about earlier, I am really sorry about what happened. Getting Ralph kicked out of school was really not my intention. I was just trying to help is all."

Hitting a nerve with that last statement, "Well you didn't, you just made things worse. Now you see why I wanted to take Walter with me."

"Yes, I do now."

Ralph had walked back over to where is Mom was standing and then notice his father standing there along with who he assumes to be his dad's new family. "Dad." said Ralph who was not too happy to see them.

"Hey buddy. Look about earlier today, I am truly sorry about everything that happened. Ok. Can you forgive me?" asked Drew who was looking rather hopeful towards Ralph.

"Maybe but not right now."

Looking at the people standing behind Drew, Drew turned to see what Ralph was looking at and realized he had not introduced any one.

"I am so sorry. Let me introduce you to each other. Tiffany and Brandon this is my Ex, Paige Dineen and our son, Ralph Dineen. Paige and Ralph, this is my new bride, Tiffany and my step-son, Brandon. I have an idea, why don't you two have dinner with us. If that is ok with everyone, I mean?"

"No thank you, I just ordered a pizza to go and it should be ready any moment now." said Paige.

"Ok, maybe later then." said Drew.

"Maybe. Oh, by the way before, I forget, Walter made a phone call to Deputy Director Cooper and she is sending someone over to help with this catastrophe that you caused and that person may want to talk to you as well as Ralph and myself."

"Ok. Just let me know when and where."

"Tomorrow at the garage at 9am."

"Ok, I can be there. Our plane leaves at 3pm though."

"You should be done by then."

"Excuse me,ma'am but your order is ready."

Turning around and walking over to the counter, Paige picked her pizza up and thanked the cashier and walked back over to where Ralph and Brandon were playing a video game. Paige noticed that they seem to be getting along. "Umm, Ralph, its time to go."

"Ok, Mom." Ralph stopped playing and walked over to his mother and both of them walked out the door.

After arriving home, Paige found yet another note on her door. Now what, Paige thought. Walking into the apartment, Paige placed everything on the kitchen counter and began getting down paper plates to make clean up a little easier tonight.

"Ralph, is Walter coming over tonight?"

"Yes. He said if needed go ahead and start without him. He was talking to his parents on Skype. Are we going to go with him? I really would like to go with him if I could."

"I know baby and we will discuss it after we get through talking with Mr. Peterson tomorrow. Ok."

"Ok Mom."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Paige turned to answer it hoping it was Walter. Upon opening the door, sure enough Walter was standing on the other side of the door. Smiling what felt like the first time today, Paige stepped aside and invited him in.

"Hi Walter. We just got home so you're actually just in time."

"Great, at least I won't be having cold pizza tonight."

Walking back into the kitchen and getting the paper plates, "Walt, could you grab the pizza off the stove and bring it to the table and get Ralph for dinner please. I'll get the drinks."

"Yes. I can take care of that."

After everyone ate and cleaned up after dinner, Walter and Ralph exited to the living room where they began playing video games. Paige sat down on the couch next to Walter and tried to read one of her romance novels but couldn't quite get into the book. All she could think about was the day's events that took place. The more she thought about it the more angry she got. She then decided to get up and throw a load of laundry in the wash and started doing some household chores trying to get her mind off of things and get rid of her frustration by cleaning her bathroom. She figured if she scrubbed everything clean she could scrub away her frustration. About five minutes after she began, Walter found her scrubbing the bathroom.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do that won't jeopardize Ralph's situation more than it already is? I'm here to help as best as I can Paige, just tell me what you need."

"Walter, I appreciate your concern but honestly, I don't know what to do in this situation. I'm just frustrated about everything. The case we had today, the woman who flirted with you the entire time we were there and the gall that she had when she came up to me and asked me if you were married or if you were seeing anyone and if not if I could possibly give you her number. By the way, I have that number in my purse if you're interested. If that wasn't enough, the whole school situation and Drew getting Ralph expelled from school on top of Drew asking me to watch his step-son so he and his lovely new bride can go on their honeymoon. And lets not forget that they are also expecting a baby. So, there it is, **my whole long frustrating day.** "

Looking at Paige and listening to her vent, Walter realized he needed Toby's skills to help her and he just wasn't certain where to begin to help her in the first place. "Listening to you makes me wished I had Toby's skills to help you. By the way, how do you know Drew and his new wife are expecting a baby, he never mentioned it when he was at the garage?"

"They came into Pizza Studio while I was waiting for our pizza and he had Tiffany and Brandon with him and I know a pregnant walk from anywhere."

"Well, I guess the only thing I know for certain is that you can get rid of the woman's number." Walter said with a lopsided smile on his face.

Smiling back at Walter, "I'm sure I can manage that. I will definitely do that tomorrow. Walter, thanks for listening to me vent."

"Your welcome. I'll do anything and everything I can to help you get through this situation that the two of your are in. Like I said a moment ago, I'm here for you and Ralph. Whatever you need, just tell me. I'll do what I can. I'm a genius after all."

Smiling, Paige walked over and gave Walter a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Like I said earlier, thank you for everything. Why don't you go back and play with Ralph some more. He needs just as much cheering up as I do at this point."

Smiling and looking at the woman in his arms who he really did not want to let go of, "Ok. The games seem to have cheered him up a little." Reluctantly letting go of Paige, Walter walked back out into the living room to start playing with Ralph again.

"Is Mom ok?"

"Yea, she will be. She is getting rid some of her frustration by cleaning her bathroom."

"Ok. I just hope this doesn't turn into one of those cleaning sprees that won't stop until everything is clean. There won't be a speck of dirt left in the whole condo. She's going to put Sly to shame."

Laughing. "One more round and then it is bedtime since you need your rest for tomorrow's meeting at 9:00 in the morning."  
"Ok Walter."

After a couple of more hours of playing games with Ralph, Walter put him to bed and talked to Paige for another hour before leaving for the night. Walking back into the garage, Walter started to lock up for the night when he had a surprise visitor knocking on the garage door.

"Who could that be at this time of night" said Walter as he went to open the door.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see you was on the other side.

"Hello Walter."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 Rewrite

This is not an actual chapter. I have chosen to rewrite this whole story for a couple of reasons. One is I didn't like how I was writing Drew in this story or the direction I was taking it. I have also found the original version of it that was placed in a drawer when I moved and it was written in a completely different direction.

When I go back to rewrite it I will take parts of both versions and make one story out of it. I will still have that surprise visitor who was knocking on Walter's door late that night. I am hoping I am not hurting anyone's feelings by doing this but I am really not happy with the writing of it.

As soon as I finish a few other projects and work calms down a little bit I will start on this story again and put it back out there. I will probably take the present version down in the next week or so when or I get the chance to do so. Again I do apologized if I hurt anyone's feelings but I am hoping to make this story better than what it was.


End file.
